Omnidirectional cylindrical or spherical array antennas can be expensive and aesthetically unpleasant. On the other hand, flat array antennas that are not omnidirectional may perform unequally at different angles within an intended coverage range spanning 180 degrees or fewer. For example, blind angles within the intended coverage range may reduce antenna performance. Moreover, side lobe radiation may waste energy and cause interference problems.